The Legend of Diego
by BikerFujin
Summary: An experiment goes wrong, feelings change, and oh yeah, someone gets pregnant. Rating for language, and dsish. Still a work in progress, but a new chapter has been added!
1. Default Chapter

Introduction: Okay, Drakken make a new machine. It was supposed to create the world's strongest fighter, but then he went and stole a part for it from the Black Market. That part screwed the entire machine up, but he didn't realize it. So he asked Shego to be the "guinea pig" for it, and after a while of arguing, refusing, and persuading, she was forced to agree. But what does the machine do?

...Well, you'll see.

(New intro coming...whenever my writer's block dies!)

"DRAKKEN! WHAT THE #$ DID YOU -DO-?"

Shego was sick. She didn't like being sick. To top it all off, she started feeling sick right after the "guinea pig" incident. So naturally being sick was all Drakken's fault.

And revenge was one of her many specialties.

She found him in the lab, putting the device in question back together and swearing very loudly. She slapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, swore again, turned around and yelped.

"Well!" Shego asked. In a second her green, glowing fist was inches away from his face. He yelped again. He could answer her, but he knew she wasn't going to like it. The best thing he could think of was stalling, which wasn't very smart considering a pissed-off Shego was threatening damage. So he was forced to opt for Plan B. Honesty.

"Promise you won't kill me?"  
"Nope. Can't. Sorry."

As usual he couldn't tell if she was joking or not and he wasn't about to take chances. Plus, he suspected she'd hurt him no matter what he said.

"I, ah, figured out what happened."

"AND?" He ducked under his desk, covered his head with his arms, whimpered again. Shego kicked him in the shin, still glaring at him. "Get on with it!"

"I, um, well..I-might-be-wrong-but-I-think-it-made-you-pregnant-PLEASE-Don't-kill-me!" Drakken winced again, bracing himself for death. None came. He heard something, sounded like sniffling, and saw her leave the room. She was obviously pissed and it sounded like she was crying. Shego never cried. Never. It wasn't natural for her. Drakken knew this for a fact. So he got up and did the only thing he could think of, even though it didn't make much sense. He followed her, determined to at least try and cheer her up.

They met in a hallway. He lifted a hand, maybe to put on her shoulder in consolation. She turned to face him with fists raised.

"Don't touch me."

He dropped his hand in time to avoid losing a finger from the outburst of green energy. By the time he was standing next to her she was beyond pissed and trying to hurt him, but also starting to get frustrated. This got worse when Drakken put his hand on her shoulder and turned to face her. She punched him.

"I SAID don't touch me." She still refused to look at him. He couldn't really blame her. But still, he wanted to 'set things right', even if she was fighting him.

"Yes. I -know-. Just listen, alright?" She pulled away but didn't struggle; only glared tear-streaked daggers. "I didn't plan this, Shego. Sorry." Again he braced himself for the worst. When it didn't come he was shocked. He was even more shocked when she stepped closer to him, then hugged him.

"You BETTER be." Too caught up to actually say anything he went along with this and nodded. "Good, cuz this is SO your fault." He still wasn't thinking and as usual, said something rather stupid in response.

"I…did…warn you, though."

"No. You said you were SURE it would work. No side effects."  
"Okay okay OKAY! I was wrong! For once!" Shego didn't want to hear this, or anything like this, and slapped him across the face. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Rambling. Stop it." He muttered something, then started walking off slowly. She jumped in front of him and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Did I say you could leave? I'm not finished with you yet!" Drakken didn't know how to take this. He was getting a little afraid, and was seriously considering squeaking "No", and cowering in fear again when he noticed the amused look on her face.

She was laughing. He relaxed, suddenly realizing that he was going to have to get used to this whether he wanted to or not.

It was all his fault, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

For a while, Shego was no less than a nightmare. She was constantly either trying to kill him or crying over the least little thing. Drakken learned to stay out of her way when she was angry, so things weren't all that bad.   
One night, though, any pattern that might've been formed was broken. Once again Drakken was in the lab and once again Shego snuck up on him. This time she didn't even have to say anything, only poked him in the back to get his attention.

"Hey, your failed experiment's kicking."

"So? It's a baby. It's…supposed to." As usual he displayed the sensitivity of a toothpick. Shego rolled her eyes and resisted a strong urge to punch him.

"C'mere."

"Why?"

"Just come here, okay?"

"O…kay." He raised an eyebrow and moved beside her. Right away she grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. "What the…?"

"Shut up and feel this." Again he just went along with it. This time, though, he was fueled by curiosity. He felt a kick, then looked at his hand. This had to be the weirdest moment of his life, but it was soon to be topped. Shego watched him through it all with a small smile on her face. It surprised her but she was starting to think Drakken wouldn't be all that bad at being a "daddy".

That's what the kid'll need, Shego realized. A father figure. And that was exactly what Drakken was trying to be. Perfect.

She just didn't get it. The whole incident was all his fault. She had every right to hate his guts for it. But… right now, she didn't. Hate was the farthest thing from her mind. She was the type of person to act on her moods. In a case like this, though, there wasn't much she could do. Well…besides to kiss him. But was that even a good idea? Why not? She was already pregnant, not like anything worse could happen. Nothing to lose.

She caught him off guard, his eyes still glued to his hand with a look of genuine fascination. She grabbed him, pulled his face closer to hers, and kissed him. At first Drakken was shocked, his eyes wider than usual. When this initial shock wore off he realized that Shego kissing him was actually a good thing. It beat her being extremely mad, that was for sure. He didn't exactly mind, either.

With this in mind he could sort of relax. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her, and waited for something to go wrong. Nothing did. Seconds later Shego rested her head on Drakken's shoulder, and he couldn't think clearly to save his life. Was this a dream? No. It couldn't be a dream. He always woke up right before anything interesting happened in dreams. Not like anything even remotely similar to this had ever happened in his dreams. Or had ever crossed his mind in any form. At least, not that he would ever admit it, anyway.

Same with how he really felt about her, even though that was a little obvious now. He'd never say it, even to her, but something about her made him feel like a teenager again. Like he could actually take over the world. He didn't know exactly what, though, but that didn't matter. All that mattered right then and there was the fact that he had a new role to play, and that he had to do a pretty good job at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Little tiny intermission thingy!

No more than a week later a big issue came up doctors. Shego absolutely refused to have her baby in a common hospital.

"Plus, everyone would find out about it and then they'd start thinking…"  
"I get it, but why exactly are you telling me this?"  
"Because!"

"Um…because what?"  
Growing affection or not, Shego was starting to get fed up by now. She wanted to slap him but settled for grabbing and pulling his ear.

"Because-you-are-a-Doctor-and-you-are-going-to-deliver-it-Drakken!" When she finally let go his ear really hurt and he was scared. In other words he wasn't about to refuse.

He didn't really have a choice.

Plus, he –was- a doctor. Of course he was. And he knew all about delivering babies too.

He read it in a book once.


	4. Chapter 4

Right before the kid was supposed to be born, both Drakken and Shego realized something. It had to be named, preferably soon. So many nights were spent bickering, arguing and debating this subject. One night, less than a week before the expected "due date", Shego made a suggestion.

"What about…Diego?"  
Drakken had to admit it sounded all right, better than anything he could think of. That didn't stop him from wanting to protest, one of his many estranged cousins had the same name. Shego's expression stopped him.

"Even if it's a girl?"  
"Especially if it's a girl."  
Drakken didn't ask any more questions. Shortly, though, Shego kept asking herself why, exactly, she just went along with this whole "baby thing". On the day that Diego was born a lot of screaming, mostly related to that very question, was heard.

She hated Drakken, it was all his fault, what kind of IDIOT doctor couldn't even deliver a baby? … The list went on and on. Eventually Drakken fainted and one of the smarter henchmen ended up delivering the kid. It was a while before he recovered. When he did, he got up and walked over to "investigate" the tiny bundle in her arms. He didn't know much about babies so he just looked at it with nervous curiosity. It was kinda cute, for a baby anyway. Shego was awake, though sitting with her eyes half closed and watching him with another cute smile on her face. He looked up at her then down at the kid again. Then he did the unpredictable, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Wanna hold her?"

He didn't know how to respond, so he shrugged and quirked his head.

"I..uh..yes. Sure."

"Gloves off."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because!" There was a 'don't-mess-with-me' look on Shego's face. "I don't want my daughter to think her father's some kind of.."  
"Mad scientist?"

"Just take the gloves off Drakken!" Even though she was whispering it still sounded like a scream. He guessed she was serious, knew she was, and went along with her order, taking the offending gloves off. She handed him the kid immediately. For a second he held her in front of him with a confused look. Shego saw this and rolled her eyes.

"No. Hold her like this." She demonstrated and he did his best to copy her. His attempt wasn't perfect but it was still cute. With that Drakken got his first good look at is daughter.

She looked like an almost even combination of both her 'parents'. Her eyes were big and green, though it looked like there were touches of darkness on her eyelids. She was lucky, or unlucky, enough to have inherited her father's ears, which stuck out from a mess of almost wavy black hair. Diego would've looked almost normal, all things considered, if it wasn't for her pale blue skin. She still looked cute though.

In fact, with Shego leaning against Drakken, who was holding the baby, the whole scene was cute.


	5. Chapter 5

The baby blinked. Quirked her head to investigate her new holder. Smiled, then yawned a tiny yawn and closed her eyes. Drakken looked at her and smiled back.

"...She's beautiful, Shee.."Where had that come from? He had never, at any point in his life, called anything beautiful. But then he also hadn't had much of a chance. Observing beauty wasn't exactly part of his whole mad-scientist game. Neither was being nice.

He expected Shego to correct his little "nickname" but she didn't. In fact, she seemed kind of happy about it. Oh well, as long as she didn't mind. Maybe he'd even stick with it..?

It's kind of funny how fast Drakken's priorities had changed. It seemed like just days ago he had been more concerned with world domination plots, not to mention ridding said world of certain pesky teenage showoffs, than anything else. Now, though, just seeing Diego smiling at him, he felt willing to trade that life in for her.

Until she got much older anyway.

That wasn't for a while, and who knew how much things could (and probably would) change in the meantime?

Whatever happened, happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Diego didn't have to wait long to have her first real adventure, thanks to one of her father's brilliant ideas. She was mere months old when this idea was mentioned to her mother. Shego didn't like the idea at all, but she had to admit that it would probably be useful to make Diego into a teenager for a while. That way she could go to Middleton and spy on Possible without things getting too..complicated.

The moment Drakken agreed to turning Diego back into a baby quickly, Shego was convinced. Even then she couldn't help squeezing his hand as he powered up the Juvenator.

The result was, of course, a teenage girl with dark green eyes, shoulder length black hair, and very pale blue skin. She also wore glasses, which was definately Drakken's fault.

For a few minutes she stood there blinking at nothing. Then she looked up at her parents with curiosity and confusion in her eyes.

"...Mom? Dad? What..happened?"  
Oh nothing, we just decided to turn you into a teenager thirteen years early, Drakken thought. He and Shego exchanged looks. Then he decided to let her handle the situation.

"Don't worry about it. We just need your help, that's all."  
Neither knew what to expect. Would she refuse? Leave the room in a fit of rage? Or just burst into childish tears?

Thankfully Diego's reaction was happy. Heck, almost cheerful. Her eyes brightened, and a smile not unlike her mother's spread across her face.

"..I'll do it!"


End file.
